Unexpected
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: This is an AU love story of Daenerys and Drogo. Viserys is called Victor in this story. Daenerys is left in the care of her step-brother Victor. He hatches a plan to get at Daenerys inheritance. Victor forces Daenerys to marry Drogo the leader of a gang. However, Daenerys learns that there is more to man she has been married off to as well as the "gang" she is now Khaleesi to.
1. Chapter 1

Daenerys lay curled up in her bed clutching the blankets over her head. She could hear her step-brother, Victor, and his friends downstairs having a party. She hoped they would leave her alone and forget all about her. She shuddered as her thoughts were brought back to the last party her brother had thrown. She missed her dad more and more as the years went by. He had died eight years ago when she was only eight years old. Her step-mother and baby brother had been in the car as well when a drunk driver had run a red light killing all three. The drunk driver had lived and was serving a prison sentence now. Her step-brother was just barely 18 when it had happened and since she had no family he offered to be her guardian. At first she was happy that she wouldn't be living with strangers, but soon she found that life with her brother wasn't that great.

Daenerys' breath caught in her throat as she heard her door open. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping someone was just looking for the bathroom. She heard the door shut and the familiar steps of her brother coming into the room. He sat on the bed pulling the blankets off her. Reluctantly she let go of them and allowed him to pull the blankets off.

"Daenerys I know you're not asleep," he said, "I've brought you a dress."

Reluctantly she sat up bringing her knees in front of her and clutching them to her front. She rested her chin between the valley of her knees, her violet eyes downcast. Her long hair that was so blonde it was nearly white hung down almost blocking her face. Victor reached out and almost lovingly pushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears. Daenerys barely managed to stifle a flinch as his fingers touched her.

"Stand up," he ordered.

Daenerys shakily got to her feet, her night gown falling below her knees. Victor held up the dress he was holding. It was a long lilac silk dress with thin straps and a tie in the back. Tentatively Daenerys reached out and touched it at her brothers urging.

"It's beautiful," she said letting her hand fall to her side.

"Yes it will bring out your eyes. Come on let's get you out of this nightgown," Victor said as he bent down to grab the hem and pull it up and off her.

Daenerys held her tears at bay. She was not a stranger to Victor eyeing her nude body and was thankful he hadn't forced himself on her. Victor had often laughed when he told her that he would force her to marry him once she was 18. Unfortunately for Victor when his mother had married her father she had not had much in the way of wealth. Her father however was worth millions and also owned an investment holdings firm. When the accident had occurred killing her father, Victor's mother, and their little brother everything save for a small sum had gone to Daenerys. Victor had blown through his $25,000 within three months. The real reason he had decided to be Daenerys guardian was because he would receive a $1500 monthly stipend plus all household expenses were paid by the accountant. Unbeknownst to Daenerys there was a clause in her father's will that stated she would not receive any money until she was 25 unless she were to marry before then.

Daenerys stood nearly nude in front of her step-brother. Victor raked his eyes over her bare breasts. Daenerys looked away when Victor brought his hungry gaze back to her face. Victor reached out and gently grazed his fingers over one soft breast. A few tears trailed slowly down her cheeks. She hated when he did this to her.

"You really are growing into a beautiful woman. Take a shower and make yourself presentable then come downstairs. Oh and no bra" Victor ordered as he turned and walked out the door.

Daenerys burst out crying as soon as he was gone. Every time he stared at her nude body she thought it would be the time he would rape her. She hated living in fear of him, but had known no other life for eight years. Daenerys slipped into the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She took her time showering, drying her hair, then applying some light makeup. Opening the bathroom door a crack she looked into her room and saw it was still empty. Quickly she donned the dress and a pair of underwear. She rummaged in her closet until she found a pair of flat white sandals that went well with the dress. She stood in front of the mirror and appraised herself. The dress did bring out her rare violet eyes. Quickly she did a couple of braids that looked like a crown and met on the back of her head then cascaded down into her hair. She had been born with the white fuzz hair and everyone had assumed it would darken with time, but it never did.

Victor smiled up at Daenerys as she made her way down the stairs slowly. He reached his hand out to her as she neared the bottom of the steps. Hesitantly she took it flashing a fake smile at him. She could hear his friends whispering and murmuring, probably about the last time she was forced to attend one of his parties. Victor pulled her close linking his arm in hers. He turned towards her whispering in her ear, "You're to meet someone very important. Don't embarrass me!" Daenerys shook her head in understanding not wanting to anger her brother. Victor led her into the family room guiding her to the small loveseat. Across from the loveseat was the larger couch with three men sitting together.

"This is my sister Daenerys," Victor said.

No introductions were made to Daenerys, however. The three men looked Daenerys over like she was piece of meat for sale on the butcher block. They then turned from Victor and Daenerys and began talking to each other in a language neither understood. Daenerys looked at Victor with a questioning gaze, but he kept his eyes on the three men in front of them. Daenerys studied the three men. They all had dark skin and dark hair. The middle one's hair was very long and braided and also had a neatly trimmed bear. The other two also possessed long braided hair, but not nearly as long as the middle ones. The one in the middle seemed to be in charge. He was large towering over the other two by at least a foot. His dark eyes swept over her locking onto her own violet eyes. Daenerys looked away after several long moments of his intense gaze.

"All will be ready in three days," the large man in the middle said in a deep bellowing voice.

"Wonderful we'll be ready. Daenerys you may go back upstairs if you wish," Victor said as he stood and shook the tall man's hand.

Daenerys scurried away back to her room wondering what was going to happen in three days. It didn't take her long to scrub her face and put her nightgown back on. She tried to fall asleep, but her thoughts were filled with the mysterious man and the ominous three days. She tossed and turned most of the night until finally falling into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_Three days later…_

Daenerys couldn't help but cry on the morning of her wedding. She was to marry Drogo Dothraki in just a few hours. She'd begged and pleaded with Victor not to force her into marrying the giant man she didn't know. He'd only laughed at her and told her she would do what he said or suffer his wrath. Daenerys cringed at his words then followed him to the car. She felt she had no other choice in the matter. There had been many times in the past eight years that she had suffered his wrath and did all that she could to keep it from happening.

Soon Victor pulled up in front of a large dwelling. Daenerys stared out the window in awe as they pulled up to the gate of the mansion. Victor spoke into the speaker box, the gate opened soon after. Once they pulled up to the circle drive several women came and opened Daenerys' door then led her into the mansion and away from Victor. Daenerys silently followed the three women as they chattered away in a foreign language. Daenerys knew they were talking about her because every so often one would turn and look at her or gesture towards her. Daenerys kept her eyes downcast as she followed them down the halls and into a large ornately decorated room. The room had a large bed centered on one wall. Across from the bed there was door that led to the in suite bathroom. The women led her to the bathroom and started the bath.

"We're to help you get ready for the wedding," a striking girl with dark hair said as she poured some scented oils into the water.

"How did you meet the Khal?" another girl asked.

"I didn't… I mean just three days ago," Daenerys answered uneasily.

"Why would he marry you? I mean you are not native and he is the Khal," the last girl said.

"I don't know… what is Khal?" Daenerys asked her interest peaked.

"Drogo is our Khal our leader. It's part of our culture, some would call us a gang, but we are more than that. Once you are married you will be the Khaleesi," the first girl explained.

The girls finished helping her get ready then led her down to the gardens. The wedding would take place out in the gardens. Victor stepped into the room where the four girls waited. Daenerys tensed as her brother sidled up next to her. The three women exchanged wary glances when he ordered them to leave him alone with Daenerys.

"He's my brother," Daenerys explained.

"Yes so leave so I may speak to my sister," Victor said coldly smiling happily when the three women scurried out of the room.

Daenerys sat down on the small couch adorning one wall. Victor sat impossibly close to her resting his hand on her leg. Daenerys turned her gaze from his and tried to move her leg away from his hand. Victor chuckled dryly at her attempt, tightening his grip on her knee. He then reached up with his free hand and pulled her face towards his so that she was forced to look into his eyes.

"This marriage stands to make me a lot of money Daenerys," Victor stated. "You will do all that you must to make him happy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why do I have to marry him. Isn't there another way?" Daenerys pleaded.

"You will marry him and bare his children and I will be paid handsomely," Victor said then stood.

"Please…" she tried to beg one last time, but the look in his eyes stopped her from saying more.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Daenerys walked down the aisle beside Victor. She wore the same long lilac dress that Victor had given her the night she met Drogo. There was no traditional wedding march song, but a more primitive yet beautiful melody wafted throughout the garden. Drogo stood at the end of the aisle by himself save for the officiator. The wedding ceremony was very quick and straightforward. Daenerys was quick to say "I do" at the correct time so as not to anger her brother or her new husband. Once the ceremony was over the music changed to an upbeat tempo and a party began.

Drogo led his new wife to a banquet table set up off to the side of the gardens. Sitting here they were able to watch the festivities as well as be served drink and food. There were several long buffet tables set up for the guests to serve themselves. Daenerys sat timidly between Drogo and Victor barely picking at the food served to her. As the day wore on and more alcohol was consumed the celebration turned wild. Several fights broke out between different men. Each time a man was defeated the winner would cut his braid. Daenerys looked to Drogo surprised to see him laughing and smiling.

Victor leaned Daenerys whispering in her ear, "I've been told part of the Khalasar culture is that each time a man is defeated he cuts his braid to show his shame to everyone. Drogo has never lost a fight and that is why his braid is so long."

Daenerys didn't know how this new information made her feel. Learning that her new husband was the most fearsome man in all the Khalasar did not put her fears at ease. The sun began to set and that was when Drogo stood from the table. He turned to Daenerys and offered her his hand. Hesitantly she took it allowing him to pull her from her chair. Drogo led her through the gardens and into the house. The party goers cheered and Daenerys heard more than a few snickering comments about Drogo breaking her in proper. Daenerys couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red as she trailed behind Drogo into the mansion.

Drogo brought Daenerys to a large room on the third floor. The room was even bigger than the one she had used to get ready in. This room contained a large mahogany four poster bed with a deep crimson canopy. The bed was so large it nearly took up the whole wall it was placed against. On the far wall there were French doors that led out to a veranda overlooking the gardens. Drogo strode there and opened the doors stepping out onto the veranda. Daenerys hesitantly stepped out with him. The sun had set so it was dark where they stood. Drogo made no move to turn the light on for which Daenerys was thankful. They watched as the party went on for several minutes. Drogo grasped Daenerys' hand and brought her back into the bedroom shutting the French doors behind them. Drogo led her to the bed gesturing for her to sit then went into the bathroom. Daenerys heard water running briefly then Drogo exited the bathroom drying his hands and face with a hand towel.

Daenerys scurried to the head of the bed as Drogo came near. She was beyond scared and was trying unsuccessfully to hide it from her features. Daenerys still wore the dress she walked down the aisle in, but Drogo had changed and now wore jeans and a t-shirt. He stopped at the foot of the bed and lifted the shirt up and over his head revealing his muscled torso. There were several scars and a few tattoos decorating the man's upper chest. Daenerys watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his jeans.

"Please don't hit me… I… I'll do what you want," Daenerys begged in a strangled whisper.

"Hit you?" Drogo echoed questioningly with a hint disgust laced in his voice.

"Please?" she begged again.

"I may have done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but hitting women is not on that list," Drogo explained wryly then tossed the belt away from him

Daenerys visibly relaxed at his words although she was still frightened. Drogo unbuttoned his pants then pulled the zipper. The baggy jeans fell down to pool around his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them then pulled off his boxers. Daenerys quickly looked away her eyes downcast. Drogo kneeled onto the bed then stalked up towards her. Daenerys forced herself not to move away from him. She knew what she had to do, what she would have to do whenever Drogo wanted it. Her brother had told her with great delight what was expected of her. He had reminded her that a great deal of money rode on this deal and she better not be the reason Drogo didn't hold up his end.

Drogo gently grasped one of her feet. He slipped her sandal off then grasped her other foot and did the same. He reached for the hem of her dress and pushed it slowly up her legs trailing a path of light kisses. When he got to just above her knee he saw a darkening bruise.

"You're hurt," he commented as he studied the bruise.

"I must have bumped into something," she lied easily, used to covering for the bruises her brother left on her.

Drogo looked doubtful, but found no reason to not believe her. He sat up bringing her dress up and over her head. He tossed the dress to the floor then sat back to admire the girl before him. Daenerys covered her breasts as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Drogo reached up and wiped her tears away.

"No tears," he said then "No need to hide from me," as he pulled her arms down.

Daenerys kept her arms down as Drogo looked her over. Slowly his fingers danced over her bare flesh. He bent in and kissed her languidly up and down her neck. Daenerys gasped when he kissed his way to her ear and whispered, "You're beautiful. I know this is wrong, but I just had to have you." Drogo forcefully, but gently pushed her down to the bed. He lay next to her trailing his fingers down to the virginal spot between her legs. He was surprised to find her bare between her legs.

"No hair?" he questioned.

"The women who helped me ready insisted you would prefer it," she stammered out.

"Do you always do what you're told?" he asked curiously.

"I… um… I," she stuttered.

"Shhh I didn't mean to upset you."

Drogo pushed one finger between her folds. He found her clit quickly and gently stroked it. It didn't take long for a flush of warm fluid to rush between her legs. Drogo took this as a sign that she was ready. He quickly straddled her small frame stroking himself as he stared down at her. Daenerys turned her head closing her eyes after several moments of a heated stare. Daenerys bit her bottom lip as she prepared to lose her virginity to a man she barely knew. A man who was now her husband and she was expected to please. Slowly he eased into her tight channel. Daenerys grasped the blankets tightly in her clenched hands as she hissed in pain. Drogo groaned as he slid into the hilt. He forced himself to go slow even though her tight wet channel made him want to go fast. He worked himself into a slow rhythm trying to block out Daenerys' quiet sobbing and occasion hiss of pain.

Daenerys opened her eyes as Drogo stilled atop her. He groaned in displeasure as he pulled out of her. Gently he grasped her hips and flipped her over. He was never going to cum if he could see her face twisted in pain. Drogo grasped her hips once more lifting them up hire then spread her legs a little. Finally satisfied he slipped back into her. A sob ripped through Daenerys' throat as he started a punishing pace behind her. It wasn't long before Drogo spilled deep inside her. Drogo rolled off her then lay next to her breathing deeply. Daenerys gently closed her legs as she curled up on the bed next to him. She used the blanket to wipe the tears from her face. Soon Drogo was snoring softly beside her. Daenerys slipped out of the bed wincing at the slight pain between her legs. She tiptoed to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Daenerys turned the shower on then stepped under the warm spray. She could feel wetness between her legs and desperately wanted to cleanse herself. Timidly she washed herself gasping from the throbbing pain between her legs. She watched mesmerized as the red water swirled down the drain. Daenerys couldn't help but break down into sobs. How could she live like this. She thought life with her brother had been bad, but at least he hadn't raped her. Was it rape? She hadn't said no and he was her husband. If she thought of it as rape she didn't think could live with herself. Maybe he would tire of her and leave her be. She didn't understand why he wanted her or why he would pay her brother for her. Feeling the water cool she shut the water off then exited the shower. Wrapping herself in a folded towel hanging from the shower bar she ventured quietly out into the room. Looking in the closets she one empty and the other filled with men's clothing. Deciding against wearing Drogo's clothes she donned her dress and underwear. Suddenly feeling the events of the day she collapsed on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Daenerys woke alone in the large bed. A blanket had been draped over her slight frame sometime in the night. Daenerys sat up in the bed and spotted a suit case in the room. She recognized the luggage as one of her own. She opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and fresh under garments.

"I see you are awake Khaleesi," one of the young women from the day before said as she entered the room.

"I was just going to change," Daenerys said as she stood with the clothes in hand.

"Your brother brought your clothes. He is down talking to the Khal now," the girl explained.

"I'll just change then I'll be out," Daenerys said as she entered the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Daenerys quickly dressed then brushed her teeth with a brand new toothbrush someone had thoughtfully laid out for her. Quickly she brushed her hair then left the bathroom. The girl was still there waiting for her.

"What's your name?" Daenerys asked the girl.

"I am Doreah, I am to be your personal assistant. Anything you need just let me know," Doreah explained. "Your brother and husband wait for you downstairs."

Daenerys reluctantly followed Doreah down to the dining room. Drogo stood when she entered the room and pulled out the chair to his left. He motioned for her to sit in the offered chair. Slowly she walked across the room and sat in the chair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Drogo smiled at her then sat back down in his chair. Daenerys search the room for Doreah, but the girl had left.

"I trust you slept well?" Drogo asked even as her brother scoffed. He didn't care one way or another how well she slept.

"Yes, thank you."

"Your brother stayed in a guest room last night. I asked him to join us for breakfast," Drogo explained as a woman walked out carrying a tray with several bowls of food on it.

Daenerys watched as the woman placed the bowls on the table. As soon as the woman finished placing the bowls Victor reached for a serving spoon in the bowl of eggs.

"Let the lady fill her plate first, shall we," Drogo said as he placed a hand over Victor's stopping him from serving himself.

"Why should she serve herself first?" Victor asked thinking the request strange.

"It is custom that when a woman is present she be served first," Drogo explained patiently if not irritated.

Daenerys sat in her chair fidgeting with her hands in her lap staring at them intently. She felt like she had been placed in an impossible situation. She did not want to anger her new husband nor her brother. Drogo seeing that she was making no move to serve herself stood and took it upon himself to place some food on her plate. Drogo sat and motioned for Victor to fill his plate. Soon the three were eating. Drogo frowned as he noticed Daenerys was just picking and pushing food around her plate. He tried to ignore the sorrowful look plastered upon her face as he turned to Victor who was speaking to him.

"So I expect Monday you will be able to finish our arrangement?" Victor asked.

"Let us not talk business while there is a lady in our presence," Drogo said as he looked towards Daenerys.

"A lady? She is my sister and your wife and who cares what she hears or not," Victor said snidely.

"I care… Doreah!," within moments Doreah entered the dining room. "Please take Daenerys back upstairs. She doesn't appear to feel too well."

"Of course Khal," Doreah answered as she helped Daenerys up and took her back to her room.

"Now that my wife is out of ear shot, Monday will not work," Drogo answered.

"Why not?" Victor asked shrilly.

"It would look rather suspicious with me just marrying your underage sister. Besides Monday is when the estate lawyer and I discuss options," Drogo explained.

"You will not fuck me on this deal," Victor hissed out.

"I'll call you Monday. I must be going now," Drogo said as he stood and left the room leaving Victor alone to ponder his situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review. Reviews feed my muse so please review! I hope you guys like the next update.

Daenerys spent the rest of the up in the ornate room by herself. Doreah tried to keep her company, but Daenerys dismissed her saying she was tired. As soon as the woman was gone Daenerys slipped under the blankets on the large bed and cried herself to sleep. Doreah woke her several hours later with a plate of food. Daenerys reluctantly sat up in bed and picked at the sandwich she had been brought.

"You must eat Khaleesi," Doreah urged.

"I don't feel much like eating," Daenerys admitted as she pushed the plate away.

"Khal Drogo has noticed you don't eat and wishes you would," Doreah revealed.

Slowly Daenerys forced herself to take small bites of her sandwich, chewing each bite until it was almost paste in her mouth then forcing herself to swallow. Doreah handed her a glass of water after she had choked down several bites of her sandwich. Daenerys ate about half the sandwich before putting the plate down then laying back down on the bed. She rolled away from Doreah silently dismissing the girl. Doreah smiled sadly then took the plate and left the room.

"How is Daenerys?" Drogo asked the girl as she left the room.

"She ate half the sandwich, Khal. She is laying down now," Doreah explained.

Drogo nodded at her then waved her off. The girl had been sleeping since breakfast and now she was sleeping again. A frown marred his handsome features as he silently opened the bedroom door and stowed inside. Seeing her small frame laying there in his bed made his manhood swell. He didn't know what it was about the small girl, but he had found himself instantly attracted to her when he saw her that night at the party. Her long nearly white hair and violet eyes were mesmerizing to him. He was so used to the dark tan and hair of his people that this light beauty really called to him. Quickly he divested himself of his clothing then slipped in bed beside his Khaleesi. He knew she was awake by the change in her breathing when his nude form slipped in next to hers. He waited a few moments before pulling the blanket down and off her. He longed to feel himself buried inside her heat again. Her wet tightness had been pure bliss and something he had never felt with another woman before. He knew she did not enjoy it yet, but he was sure that would change with time.

Daenerys gasped as Drogo reached under her and undid her button and pulled her zipper down quickly. There was no doubt left in her mind now that he was going to use her body again. He was going to take pleasure in her pain and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to keep her sob in as she pulled her jeans down and off her. Next came her underwear leaving her bottom half naked to his gaze. She'd hoped he would be satisfied with that, but no he wanted her completely nude. He grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up trying to pull it off of her. Daenerys was forced to move so that he could pull it off her completely. Lastly, he unclasped her bra and gently pulled it from her. He played with her breasts for several minutes, first with his fingers then with his mouth. Finally it seemed he was ready as he flipped her over on all fours once again. He entered her slowly at first as he had done the previous night, but soon was pounding into her. He couldn't help but ram her with abandoning speed. Her silk tightness drove him mad with need. Daenerys tried her best to be silent, but each time he pushed his full length in she cried out. Drogo pretended the sounds she made were pleasure filled, but he knew she was sobbing and crying the whole time. Finally he collapsed atop her back as he pumped his seed into her. Reluctantly he pulled out of her and padded to the bathroom. A quick shower then he had to get back to his business affairs for the day.

Drogo left the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He padded over to where he left his clothes on the floor and quickly dressed. He looked at the bed to see Daenerys curled into a little ball under the blankets. Her breathing was even, but evidence of dried tears were plastered to her face. Drogo sat down tentatively on the bed next to her. He wanted to kiss her plump lips, he wanted to see those violet eyes looking at him in pleasure. He wanted to know that he was the one giving her pleasure. He watched as she sighed in her sleep, then a deep frown marred her features. He wondered if she were dreaming of him. He pushed some stray hair out of her face then let out his own sigh before leaving the room.

Daenerys awoke to Doreah prodding her awake. She sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes then stretching her limbs. She realized she was still naked and quickly clutched the blanket to her chest covering her breasts.

"Khal wishes you to join him for dinner. I thought you may want to shower," Doreah said thoughtfully.

"Thank you, yes I would like to shower first. I'll come down when I'm done," Daenerys said softly as she waited for the girl to leave.

Daenerys quickly took a shower then dressed and made her way down stairs back to the dining room where she had dined with her brother and Drogo. She hoped her brother had gone home and wouldn't be there. She was nervous enough about dinner with Drogo. As she entered the dining room Drogo stood and pulled a chair out for her. Daenerys sat in the offered chair then fidgeted nervously with her hands. Drogo called for the meal to be served. It wasn't long before several serving dishes were sat on the table.

"Please serve yourself what you like," Drogo said as he motioned towards the dishes.

Daenerys filled her plate with a small portion from each dish then watched as Drogo filled his plate full. Drogo dug into his food as if he hadn't eaten all day. Truthfully he had been training just a few hours before and such exercise always made him hungry. Daenerys once again picked at the food on her plate taking a bite here and there. Drogo glanced at her several times after he finished his own meal.

"Tomorrow my gift for you will arrive mid afternoon," Drogo said breaking the silence.

"Gift? I've not gotten you a gift," she squeaked out.

"No need for you to get me a gift. I've married a young beautiful girl and that is enough of a gift for me," Drogo laughed as he stood holding his hand out towards her.

Hesitantly Daenerys took his proffered hand and let him help her from her chair. Daenerys was surprised when he took her outside and not upstairs. The sun was low in the sky as he lead her out to the gardens. They walked in silence for quite some time until they came upon a blanket Drogo had laid out in the center of the gardens. He pulled Daenerys down with him onto the blanket. They sat in silence for a long time, Daenerys nerves climbing as the minutes ticked by. Finally Drogo made a move and began to kiss her on her neck. Daenerys closed her eyes fighting back tears. Soon Drogo was placing her in what seemed to be his preferred position before mounting her. He finished quickly inside her then stood to put his pants back on. Daenerys collapsed on the blanket choosing not to move until she heard Drogo walk away. He wanted to sit next to her and talk to her, but she seemed to not want him near. Daenerys quickly pulled her underwear and jeans up then swiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daenerys had been married now for a month. Each night Drogo came to their room and used her for his pleasure. It didn't hurt as it had in the beginning, but after each visit she felt like a part of herself had died. They saw less and less of each other during the day. At first he would send Doreah to tell her to eat meals with him. They never spoke to each other and the meals had been more awkward than anything. Daenerys barely had an appetite anyways. Daenerys rarely left her room except to see her tutor for a few hours a day. Drogo had pulled her from school and she was now being homeschooled using a combination of her tutor and an online program. She hadn't seen her brother since the day after the wedding either, but that was about to change. Doreah had told her he would be coming to see her today.

Daenerys had just finished lunch in her room when there was a knock on the door. Doreah poked her head in to tell her Victor was there, but Victor just pushed the door in and waltzed past Doreah.

"You can go," Victor said rudely to Doreah who still lingered by the door.

"I'll call if I need anything," Daenerys said when Doreah stood looking at her questioningly.

"I'll just be down the hall," Doreah said as she turned and left the room.

"Brother what brings you here?" Daenerys asked as she motioned for him to sit in the free chair at the small table in the room.

"I've come to see your scoundrel of a husband of yours, but he is in a meeting or something. I decided I would wait with you until he can see me," he explained angrily.

"I'm supposed to have my tutoring session in a bit, but I suppose I can cancel," Daenerys offered as she stood from the table. Victor watched as she picked up the phone and canceled her tutor session.

"Why do you need tutoring sessions? Your grades have always been proficient. Has your Khal been keeping you up at night?" he asked snidely.

"I'm not attending a traditional school any longer," she answered.

"Your husband is not holding up his end of our deal," Victor revealed his true reason for the visit.

"Oh?" she questioned having never been told of the specifics of the deal, but knowing her brother had married her off for financial gain.

"Yes what has he told you?" Victor questioned as he stood and walked over to her.

"Nothing," she promised.

"Liar," Victor sneered as he grabbed her roughly by the arms and pulled her towards him. "Tell me what you know."

"Please, I swear I know nothing," she pleaded.

"If I find out that you have had any part in this or that you're the reason he hasn't paid me then I'll take you back and you won't like what I do to you," he warned still holding her mere inches from his face.

"Please Victor it hurts," she cried.

"Good, it will remind you of your place," he said finally letting her go.

Daenerys backed away from him afraid he would hurt her further. She breathed a sigh of relief when Doreah entered the room and let Victor know that Khal was ready to see him. Victor didn't even glance her way before leaving the room. Doreah sat next to Daenerys placing a comforting hand on her trembling shoulders. They said nothing for several minutes as Daenerys calmed herself.

"You don't have to see him Khaleesi," Doreah said sadly.

"He's my brother. If it weren't for him I would have been in foster care," Daenerys explained.

"How are things with you and the Khal?" Doreah asked sensing that Daenerys didn't want to talk about her brother any longer.

"I don't think I please him," Daenerys confessed.

"Does he not come to you at night?" Doreah asked concerned.

"Yes, but that is the only time and I… I don't want to talk anymore," Daenerys said as she climbed into the bed and under the blankets.

"You rest Khaleesi, and if you want and I can help you learn to please the Khal," Doreah said before slipping out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor left the estate no richer than he had been when he entered it. It seemed each time he confronted Drogo about the money he was supposed to be getting for the marriage the man had a new excuse. He didn't know if he believed Drogo when he said the inheritance hadn't been released yet. It seemed the lawyer in charge of the estate didn't like the fact that the sole heir to the vast fortune and company had married at such a young age. Drogo feared they would want to talk Daenerys and he didn't know how well that would go over. He hoped with time she would learn to enjoy being married to him, but so far that didn't seem to be the case. Drogo dismissed Victor and thought he was going to have to call two of his guards to escort him off the property, but the man ended up going peacefully. Drogo finished up some business then was going to go find Daenerys, but ran into Doreah first.

"Is Daenerys finished with her lessons?" Drogo asked.

"She cancelled them to visit with her brother," Doreah answered.

"I see and where is she now?" Drogo questioned.

"I think the visit with her brother upset her. She is napping now Khal," Doreah explained.

"I see please be sure I know as soon as her brother is here from now on," Drogo said before turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks once again for reading and a double thanks to those who have taken the time to review. Please keep reading and take the time to review it means a lot to me know what you guys think of my story.

**A/N2: **A part of the dialogue comes from the show. I did have to change a few things here and there so it would fit my story.

Daenerys laid awake for a long time thinking about Doreah's offer. She didn't think she would ever be able to please Drogo. She allowed him the use of her body and didn't see what more she could do to make him happy. Lost her thoughts she didn't even hear when Drogo came into the room.

"You are awake," Drogo said as he sat on the bed next to her. Daenerys looked up at him startled out of her thoughts.

"Doreah said your brother upset you?" he questioned.

"I'm fine he was just upset about something," she said as she sat up in the bed.

"That he was," Drogo commented.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Daenerys looking anywhere in the room but at Drogo. Drogo staring intently at the beauty beside him. Slowly he ran his fingers through her long silver locks. Daenerys closed her eyes as Drogo bent in for a kiss. He felt her tremble as he trailed kisses down her neck then back up to her ear. Daenerys gasped in surprise when he whispered "You can say no," in her ear. Drogo sighed when she didn't say anything. He played with the hem of her shirt for several moments before lifting it over her head. That's when he saw the two bruises circling her arms. His eyes narrowed as he lifted her arm to him to inspect the bruise.

"Your brother," he stated venom dripping from his voice.

"He didn't mean to," she lied.

"Don't make excuses for that poor excuse of a man. Is this what you meant on our wedding night?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked her brows knitted in confusion.

"When I removed my belt," he clarified.

Daenerys closed her eyes turning her head away from him. She didn't want to talk about the things her brother did to her. She didn't want to tell this man she barely knew how she suffered at the hands of her brother many times in the last eight years. Truthfully the last month had been the most peaceful time in her life since her father had died. She was left alone most of the time. If she had to spread her legs for the security this life offered her that wasn't so bad was it? He didn't hurt her and he didn't expect anything of her, but sex. She could live with that she decided in that moment. Without opening her eyes she reached behind her and undid her bra letting it fall into her lap. Drogo stared at her silently for several minutes. Finally Daenerys opened her eyes and looked towards him.

"I don't think that's truly what you want," he said then stood and left the room.

Daenerys broke into a fit of sobs as soon as Drogo left the room the door shutting behind him. She didn't think she would ever be able to do anything right. Daenerys quickly covered herself when she heard Doreah enter the room.

"Khaleesi are you alright?" Doreah asked concern laced in her voice.

"What you said earlier, about teaching me, is that true?" Daenerys asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes Khaleesi," Doreah said smiling knowingly.

"And you think I could make him happy?," she asked with great emphasis on the I.

"Of course Khaleesi," Doreah answered.

"Please call me Dany," said Daenerys.

"Tell me how you and the Khal have had relations?" Doreah asked boldly.

"I don't think… I mean how will that help?" she asked.

"If I am to help you I need to know where you are now in your sexual relationship," Doreah explained.

"Oh… well he seems to… I mean he prefers it… that is he likes to be b b behind me," Dany stuttered out nervously.

"Doggy style?" then elaborated when the girl looked at her questioningly, "You on your hands and knees?"

Daenerys shook her head yes making a small noise of affirmation.

"Surely not on your wedding night Dany?" Doreah asked shock marring her soft features.

"Not at first, but I I cried," she said then rushed out, "it hurt so much. H h h he flipped me over and," Daenerys took a deep breath then continued, "finished that way."

"I see, and do you cry every time?" Doreah asked.

"Not anymore, but I did in the beginning. Now it doesn't hurt, but I do not like it," Daenerys explained.

"Lay down Khaleesi," Doreah requested.

"Dany," Daenerys insisted, but obliged.

"You will want him laying like you, Dany. Then you will straddle him like this," Doreah explained as she gently straddled the girls hips.

Daenerys gasped as the slight girl lowered herself astride her own small frame. Doreah stared into Daenerys' violet eyes with her own brown ones. Daenerys couldn't help but break eye contact and turn her head to the side.

"No Khaleesi," Doreah said softly as she bent down gently grasped her face and turned it towards her. "You must look into his eyes, always," Doreah explained softly, "Love comes in at the eyes." Doreah stared into Daenerys' eyes kindly as she continued. "It is said that Arygenia of Liese could finish a man with nothing but her eyes." Doreah sat up as she finished speaking.

"Finish a man?" Daenerys asked with a confused look on her face.

Doreah looked at her pointedly, but kindly with her head cocked to the side. She knew Daenerys was inexperienced, but also knew she was a smart girl and would understand the terminology in due time.

"Oh," Daenerys gasped when the answer donned on her, a small embarrassed smile graced her lips.

Doreah waited for her embarrassment to fade before smiling down at her reassuringly and squeezing her hands encouragingly in her own before continuing.

"It is said kings traveled across the world for a night with Arygenia. Kings sold their palaces, villages burned. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all," Doreah said as she leaned close to Daenerys. Their lips mere inches apart, both breathing heavily.

"Well she sounds like an interesting woman," Daenerys chuckled nervously as she turned her head away from Doreah. "I don't think Drogo will like me on top," Daenerys murmured voicing her fears aloud.

"You will make him like it Khaleesi," Doreah said as she sat up fully. "Men want something they've never had. Khal Drogo is taking you like a hound takes a bitch." Doreah leaned close to Daenerys once again. "Are you a bitch Khaleesi?"

Daenerys closed her eyes for a moment then opened them before shaking her head no. Doreah lifted up fully and placed Daenerys' hands on her hips and began to gyrate them seductively.

"Then don't make love like one," she whispered as she continued to move her hips.

The two women locked eyes as Doreah rotated and moved her hips atop Daenerys. Daenerys didn't know how she would have the courage to do what Doreah was showing her. Feeling the sudden surge of courage Daenerys grasped Doreah and flipped them so she was now on top.

"Very good Khaleesi," Doreah chuckled at the flushed girl. "Out there Drogo is the mighty Khal, but in here he belongs to you."

Daenerys sat up using her legs to hover over the girl beneath her, "I I don't think this is the Khalasaan way."

Doreah sat up bringing her hand up to push the hair out of Daenerys' face, "If he wanted the Khalasaan way, then why did he marry you?"

Daenerys' eyes widened in understanding as she thought about what the girl had said. There was truth in what Doreah said and Daenerys resolved that the next time Drogo came to her she would use the lessons Doreah had taught her.

"There are other things I can teach you Kha, Dany. That is when you are ready to learn," Doreah revealed.

Daenerys scrambled off of Doreah and stood by the bed. Doreah climbed off the bed on the opposite side so as not to make Daenerys any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Thank you Doreah, please send my dinner up," Daenerys said as she turned and walked to the bathroom.

"Of course Khaleesi, eeerr I mean Dany. If you don't mind me asking why were you crying when I came in?" Doreah asked her eyes gazing softly into Daenerys' own eyes.

"I tried to offer myself to Drogo, but I didn't do it right," Daenerys trailed off sadly as she turned and entered the bathroom.

Daenerys was surprised when Drogo didn't come to her that night. After dinner she had showered and spent an untold amount of time on her hair. She knew Drogo liked to run his fingers through it so she did a few braids that ran into her cascade of silver tresses. She had even done some light makeup hoping Drogo would like it. Then she had sat on the bed and waited, but he never came. She climbed into the bed and waited a bit longer, but eventually she drifted off. She woke once in the middle of the night to an empty bed beside her. The next morning she woke alone and got dressed for the day. It was a Saturday so she wouldn't have any lessons that day. Doreah brought her breakfast and Daenerys insisted she join her.

Daenerys had never had any friends. Well that wasn't entirely true when she was a young child she had had plenty of friends. Life with her brother hadn't left any room from friends. She was never permitted to go anywhere and she would have never dreamed of having a friend over after school. Outside of school she spent her time steering clear of her brother and reading. Daenerys hoped that she could have some kind of friendship with Doreah.

"After breakfast Khal Drogo asked me to take you to the meadow," Doreah said before sipping her tea.

"Where is Drogo?" Daenerys asked.

"I imagine he is dealing with the business of being Khal," Doreah said shrugging her shoulders.

"What exactly does being Khal entail?" Daenerys had often wondered what exactly the point of having a Khal and Khaleesi were.

"Well he manages the financials, business deals, and he helps with the immigration process," Doreah explained what little she knew.

"Immigration?" Daenerys echoed questioningly.

"Our people are not from America and we have been steadily immigrating to the US for years. I take my test in just a few months time and then will be an American citizen," Doreah explained.

"I see why does Drogo want me to go to the meadow?" Daenerys asked.

"There is a gift waiting for you there," Doreah answered.

"A gift?" Daenerys asked a smile gracing her features.

"Yes Khaleesi," Doreah chuckled at the obvious joy of Daenerys.

Daenerys followed Doreah out to the meadows after they had finished eating. She wondered what Drogo had gotten her for a gift. Once they hit the clearing Daenerys saw a man standing with a white horse. He was rubbing the beast lovingly as he talked kindly to it.

"A horse," Daenerys gasped.

"Yes, Khal Drogo said you were spending too much time hidden away in your room and he wished you to get out more," Doreah explained.

"I've never ridden a horse," Daenerys revealed.

"Mr. Jorah will teach you," Doreah said introducing her to the man standing next to the horse.

Daenerys spent hours each day with Mr. Jorah and her horse. At first she had been scared, but soon she would be riding like a pro, at least that is what Jorah told her. After a week she was sore from riding Silver, the name she gave her horse. She hadn't seen Drogo since the day her brother had come to visit. She feared he would want nothing to do with her. Did he intend to keep her as a wife he never touched? For some reason that thought did not settle well with her. Each night she waited for him to come, but he never did. He hadn't asked for her to join him for meals either. For reasons she didn't want to look into just yet these actions made her sad. She had felt unwanted and loved for most of her life and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life feeling the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is a party tonight Dany. Perhaps you should go, I'm sure Khal Drogo would like that," Doreah said as she made the bed.

"I don't know… he doesn't seem to want me around," Dany confessed as she walked out of her closet dressed for a day of riding.

"He asks me about you each day. I think he is just giving you space and waiting for you to come to him," Doreah reasoned.

"I don't really enjoy parties," Daenerys said as she shuddered as memories flooded her mind.

"What's not to like there is good food, music, and friends," Doreah laughed.

"My brother's parties… I … I did not like them. I'm going to go riding now," Dany said dismissing the conversation.

"Think about it Khaleesi, Khal Drogo will appreciate you joining in the festivities."

Daenerys smiled kindly at Doreah then left the room and headed out to the stables. The first thing Jorah had taught her was how to tack and saddle her own horse. She liked Jorah he reminded her of the father she had lost at such a young age. After just a few short weeks she was much more confident in her abilities. Once her horse was saddled she mounted the beast then rode to the meadows. Jorah would come out in an hour or so, Daenerys enjoyed the time alone just her and her horse. Daenerys rode Silver hard through the meadows only slowing when she heard another set of hooves come up on her right side. Daenerys slowed down to a trot, turning to smile at Jorah.

"Khaleesi, you are doing very well," Jorah said as he trotted next to her.

"Thank you Jorah," Daenerys said, "What lesson will you teach me today?"

"Unless you want to ride horses competitively, Khaleesi, there is not much more I can teach you. Now it is just practice and gaining confidence," Jorah explained.

"Thank you for teaching me," Daenerys said gratefully.

"The honor was all mine, Khaleesi. Will I see you tonight at the party?" Jorah asked.

"I do not think so," Daenerys said sadly.

"Khal Drogo does not wish you to attend?" Jorah asked surprised.

"I do not know what Khal Drogo wishes," Daenerys said a dash of anger lacing her voice as she moved her horse from a trot to a gallop.

Jorah stopped his horse and watched as Daenerys rode away from him. He thought he saw her reach up and dash tears away, but he couldn't be sure. He'd come to really care for Daenerys in the few weeks he'd been teaching her to horseback ride. When she'd first come out she had been a nervous wreck, but now she rode effortlessly and gracefully. Although Jorah did not know the specifics of the marriage between Drogo and Daenerys he knew something was wrong. Jorah clicked his tongue and urged the horse into a run in order to catch up with the young girl.

Daenerys raced to the stables where she left her horse in care of a stable boy. Normally she would have taken her time to cool down then clean the horse herself. She enjoyed riding and thought that she should also care for her own horse. Jorah arrived at the barn to see the stable boy slowly walking the horse around. He peered around and saw Daenerys walking in the distance back towards the house. Jorah thought about following her in, but decided against it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daenerys stood on the veranda overlooking the gardens. The party was going strong and she could see Drogo from where she stood. It was late and she had been trying to sleep, but the sounds of the party kept her awake. Daenerys gasped when Drogo looked up and smiled at her. He held her gaze for several moments before motioning with his head that she should come down. Daenerys ducked back into the room shutting the French doors behind her. She hoped she'd read his body language wrong and he didn't want her to join him after all. Thinking back about the raised eyebrow and the way he tossed his head back she knew it was an invitation. Daenerys battled within herself as to whether she should join the party or not.

Doreah knocked on the door then let herself in the room. She had been drinking and having fun at the party when Khal Drogo had asked her to extend an invitation to Daenerys.

"Khal Drogo would like for you to join the party Khaleesi," Doreah slurred out as she stood there with a drink sloshing in her hand.

"Is that an order?" Daenerys asked.

"I do not think so he only wished me to invite you down, but he would be pleased Khaleesi," Doreah explained.

"Let me dress, wait for me," Daenerys said as she entered her closet. Daenerys didn't want to go to the party alone.

Doreah waited as Daenerys dressed then left the closet. She had chosen a pair of jeans and long t-shirt.

"Khaleesi may I suggest another outfit?" Doreah asked boldly as she stepped towards the closet. Doreah entered when Daenerys shook her head yes. Doreah rummaged through the closet for several minutes before stepping out with several things in her arms.

"Take those off Khaleesi," Doreah said gently. Daenerys stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt then watched as Doreah picked through the items and picked up a skirt that went past her knees. She had Daenerys step into the skirt then rolled the top to make the flowy skirt shorter. She then pulled a low cut tank top over Daenerys' head. Picking up a pair of scissors she cut the tank top short to bare her midriff. Daenerys instinctively covered herself up as much as possible as she chuckled nervously.

"I do not think I should wear this," Daenerys stammered nervously.

"Khaleesi have you used my lessons?" Doreah asked.

Daenerys closed her eyes and shook her head no, "He has not come to me."

"Do you want him to Khaleesi?" Doreah asked thoughtfully.

Daenerys knitted her brows as she truly thought about the answer to that question. Finally she shook her head yes whispering out a "Yes."

"Then Khaleesi when we go downstairs you find the Khal and you stare into his eyes as you walk to him. Throughout the night you touch him. Make every excuse just to brush up against him, lightly touching him. This will drive him mad, Khaleesi." Doreah shared.

"I don't think I could do something like that," Daenerys said panicked.

"Drink a couple of drinks, but not much more than that. Once you start to feel it you stop and you'll be fine," Doreah advised. "Here start with this one." Doreah offered as she picked up her own drink she had left by the door when she had started helping Daenerys get dressed.

Tentatively Daenerys took a few sips. It was sweet tasting drink that she actually liked. Doreah waited for her to finish the drink then led her down into the gardens. Drogo sat with a few of his closest friends besides him. He was watching the festivities and enjoying the great view many women provided him. He had sent Doreah to invite his wife, but he feared she had turned down the invite. He smiled when he saw Doreah leading his wife down the steps that led from the back porch to the gardens. He watched as she scanned the gardens then stopped on his face. She stared into his gaze as she walked towards him. Doreah stopped a girl carrying drinks and took two handing one to Daenerys. Drogo chuckled as he watched her take a few drinks. Drogo mused to himself that if Doreah was doing what he thought she was doing he was going to have to thank her later.

Doreah finished her drink then turned to find Drogo staring at her. She was really starting to feel the two drinks and found it much easier to gaze into his eyes. Once she reached him she tripped and landed softly on his chiseled chest. Drogo smiled in surprise at her as she looked up into his eyes. Drogo offered her another drink, but she declined taking Doreah's advice. She did not want to get drunk. She needed to be in control of all her faculties tonight. Drogo took no offense at her refusal and in instead sent a servant in to get a cold bottle of water for his Khaleesi. Drogo had his friends move so Daenerys could sit next to him. The men were surprised to see him with the young girl. They had scarcely seen the girl since the wedding day. As soon as Daenerys was settled Drogo continued his conversation with the men seated around them. Daenerys wondered what language it was they spoke in.

Daenerys was sure to place her hands on him every so often. Each time she touched him Drogo's passion for her increased. He stared down at her with intense smoky eyes when she rested her hand on his thigh and did not remove it. Drogo's attention was pulled away from Daenerys when of his friends started talking to him. By the end of the conversation Drogo could hardly concentrate as Daenerys had laid her head on his lap as she fought sleep. Deciding it was time to go upstairs he helped her stand then he stood himself then led her into the house.

Daenerys began to feel nervous as they neared the third floor. She knew there was no turning back now. Soon they entered the room and Drogo began to strip nude. Daenerys pulled down her skirt as she looked anywhere, but at Drogo. He was watching her intensely as she stripped down for him. Quickly she pulled the tank top up and over her head. She slowly looked up at Drogo remember Doreah's advice to always look into his eyes. Drogo licked his lips and darkened his gaze when Daenerys looked him in the eyes. She rarely looked at him in the face. At first Drogo wondered if she found him unattractive, but then noticed she was like that with most everybody she encountered. He watched as she slid out of her undergarments and stood naked before him.

Drogo stalked towards her in three long strides. He wanted to kiss and touch her everywhere, before she started to withdraw. He pressed his own naked body against hers as he kissed and danced his fingers over her soft skin. Daenerys moaned as he gently laved one nipple. Drogo moved her towards the bed, gently he pushed her onto it. Daenerys felt him begin to push her into the familiar position. Daenerys knew that she had to act now or she never would. "No" she said as she tried to turn towards him. Drogo grabbed her and pushed her back down. He hadn't wanted to force her tonight, but he was not going to allow her to tease him all night then deny him. More forcefully she called out "No" as she turned and reached for him. He grabbed her wrist thinking she was going to strike him. He stared down at her hard his nostrils flaring as he breathed deeply. Then she spoke and he found himself looking at her uncertainly.

"No, please, I would like to look at your face," Daenerys pleaded with him softly.

Drogo let go of her wrist and allowed her to push him down to the bed. He was reluctant to allow this simply because he did not want to see her wince and gasp in pain as they fucked. He watched her as she slowly sheathed herself on him. She slowly began to move her hips never once taking her eyes off his. At first Daenerys moved her hips the way Doreah had. However it wasn't long before Daenerys began to move more instinctively. She gasped in pleasure as she moved him to a particularly sensitive spot. Drogo stared into Daenerys' eyes mesmerized by what he saw in the violet pools. Seeing her ride him with pleasure made him immensely happy. He sat up with her still sheathed on him and began running his hands all over her. Slowly he thrust upwards deeply as they touched, kissed, and stared into the depths of one another's eyes.


End file.
